Pokemon: Guardians Awakened
by The Remedy of Insanity
Summary: September Joy looks like any average girl. However, she ends up finding out a secret; and ends up joining the small group of Guardian Trainers with their legendary Pokémon. However, with the power of her special Legendary by her side, will she be able to stop the evil Dr. Ximus and his dastardly crew? *Note: I might accept OC's, however all Legendary Guardian spots are gone*
1. Prologue

In the beginning, there was Arceus. No one knew how Arceus's egg got where it was, but when it hatched, the first Pokémon ever emerged. Arceus, being the kind creator, began creating everything; the universe we know, the planets, time, space, elements, everything. And when the world was finished, Arceus filled it with Pokémon and humans, hoping they would work together. As the legendary Pokémon continued working, he created other legendaries to guard certain abilities. As the bonding between Pokémon and humans grew stronger over the years, Arceus decided to start a plan. Should a great evil ever arise, he took his twelve closest legendaries to be Guardians; to be able to link physically and spiritually with a human. He told his chosen twelve; Kyogre, the Guardian of the Oceans; Groudon, the Guardian of the Ground; Rayquaza, the Guardian of the Air; Giratina, the Guardian of Antimatter; Dialga, the Guardian of Time; Palkia, the Guardian of Space; Zekrom, the Guardian of Electricity; Reshiram, the Guardian of Flames; Kyurem, the Guardian of Freezing; Xerneas, the Guardian of Life; Yveltal, the Guardian of Destruction; and Zygarde, the Guardian of Order. We don't know the humans that have bonded with these amazing Pokémon yet, but-

The eight year old girl reading the book immediately closed it as she heard footsteps in the hallway. The door creaked open, letting the harsh lights flood into the room. She heard two sets of footsteps, followed by two softer noises.

"Hey, September," Said a gentle, teenage voice. "Whatcha reading?"

September sighed, sitting up. "Kennedy..."

Kennedy smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Mom, look. She's reading that again."

Mom came closer and inspected the book. She then looked sternly at September. "I thought I told you to go to bed, young miss." As she spoke, her Vulpix climbed on top of her shoulder.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep." September said softly.

Kennedy smiled as her Jigglypuff climbed onto her shoulder, then looked at her mom. "Let's finish the book. It's my favorite."

Mom sighed, then sat on the edge of the bed. The Vulpix hopped off, and she pet it. "Fine, let's do it."

They all turned around as they heard a commotion in the hallway, then a little boy by the age of four years old staggered into the room, propped up by an Electrike. "Hey, wus goin' on?" He said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Kennedy smiled and picked up the boy. "We're reading a story, Johnathan."

Johnathan's sleepy eyes immediately brightened. "Which one?" He said, trying to wriggle out of his older sister's arms.

Another sound at the door came and a tired man peered in. "So this is where you all went." He said in a tired voice.

Mom looked at him. "Owen, try not to ruin it. We're trying to read a story."

He settled down. "What story, Jillian?"

Kennedy smiled. "Dad, we're reading the story about the Guardian Pokémon."

"Ah." Dad said, peering over. "Well, finish it then."

With a nod, September picked up the book and showed it to her mother. She began reading.

"But we have a feeling they are nearby, watching us and protecting us from a distance. The End."

Mom got up and kissed September on the forehead, then picked up Johnathan.

"Dad? Mom? Kennedy?" September asked in a quiet voice.

All three looked at her and asked at the same time, "Yes?"

"Is that story... real?"

Dad smiled and tucked her in. "Of course."

"If it wasn't written, then it'd be fake." Mom said, smiling.

"And remember, we'll always try to be here for you." Kennedy said, flashing a smile.

September nodded, and the door was closed. Before she drifted off to sleep, she thought, _I hope to see a Guardian someday._


	2. Chapter 1: And so it begins

***8 years later, to the date***

September huffed, feeling the cold numb her fingers. She didn't want to sit through her boring History class, yet she was forced to. Like almost every other sixteen-year-old in the class, she had Pokémon. In eight years, she had grown some. She was a bit tall for her age at 6 feet. Her dark brown hair was laced with some gentle red streaks, and her sky-blue eyes were dull in the classroom. She wore her signature black gloves, black cargo pants, and red-and-white jacket. She nearly fell asleep, but jolted upward immediately, not wanting the teacher, Ms. Drall, to use her Azumarill to wake her up. She had learned far too often the force behind the Azumarill's bubblebeam, and shuddered as she thought over it. As Ms. Drall continued her long, extended lecture about how Pokémon and humans came together, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. It made her nearly jump, yet the desk held her in. However, the pencil she'd been spinning between her fingers wasn't as fortunate; it splintered in two. September spun around and spotted one of the guys in her class looking at her; he'd been the one to tap her. She calmed down, knowing it was one of her spirited friends.

"Zack.." She whispered. "What do ya want?"

"Huh?" Zack said, acting nonchalant. "Oh, nothing."

September growled softly, gripping the edge of the desk so she didn't sucker punch Zack. Instead, she opened one of her Poke balls, letting her starter Pokémon out. The Charmander opened its golden eyes and yawned, bits of electricity sparking off its teeth. She had arrived just in time to win a Delta Charmander- a duo type. This specific Charmander-which she cleverly named Scorch after he almost set her hair on fire while shocking her-was a fire and electric type, one of his kind. When she had asked their Professor, Professor Cypress, she just laughed and walked away.

When she had her head turned, Zack's Torchic came out of hiding, went under the desk, and prodded Scorch with her beak. Over the years, September had observed that the Torchic, whose name was Ember, had taken a liking to Scorch. It amused her now, to see the Pokémon try to get the others attention. She let out a small snicker, and immediately got blasted by the Azumarill. Ms. Drall was now in front of September.

"No speaking! This is important; you'll end up having a Pop Quiz on it eventually." Ms. Drall sniffed. At the mention of a Pop Quiz, most of the kids in the class stopped looking at their own Pokémon to groan and mutter, most stealing glares at September. She ignored the eyes boring into her skin. At that moment, the bell rang, announcing school was over.

Some kids leapt out of their seats and dashed to the door, while others tried to look more dignified as they left. September moodily picked up her backpack, then exited the classroom, with Scorch riding on her shoulder. She ignored the whispers surging around her and some cursory glances stolen her way. She stopped at the end of the hallway and shoved the door open with her shoulder. She began descending down the steps when an out-of-breath shout followed her. She turned around, annoyed, as Zack appeared at her side. "What do you want, Muller?" She asked, not looking directly at Zack as they left the schoolground.

Zack paused and leaned on one of the many trees in their Hometown, Littleroot**(For those of you who don't know, that's the Hoenn starting town)**, and caught his breath. When he had finished, he stated, "Sorry, about earlier. I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Ms. Devall." He said, testing out their new nickname for their cruel teacher.

September sighed, resting her head on the tree next to his. "Not your fault. Besides, I'm used to taking punishment from her. I just have to retain my extra anger in."

Zack's eyes gleamed as he leaned forward. "You still have anger from the accident...?" He asked softly.

Immediately, September's eyes flared. "It wasn't an accident." She growled, clenching her fists together.

"Whatever." Zack said, his eyes widening and he held his hands out in defense. "I'll see you tomorrow."

September watched him go and waved her hand as he turned around and waved back. She then finished the route to her home, shaking her head slightly. She stopped on a corner she wished she wouldn't have to stop on; this place held too many bad memories. She sighed, the memory of the day surging through her.

It happened six years ago, on her birthday. She had turned ten that day and had gone to Professor Cypress. Because it was exactly on her birthday, it was thought that the Professor was quite a bit nicer; and gave her the Charmander on request. "It's a very special Charmander, September. He will protect you whenever you are sad, alright? Remember that." She said. September just nodded and took the Charmander with her, happy she had it. She was walking home when it happened. She heard the loud squeal of tires, lots of crashing, and if she stood on her tiptoes, she could see smoke billowing into the sky and staining the bright white clouds gray. She ran to the site. Pondering back on this, September often believed she shouldn't have gone. For it was there that she saw the life leave her mothers eyes, and she saw Kennedy's body mangled in the seat she had been sitting in. To the day, no one knows where her mothers Vulpix, Jean, went, nor Kennedy's Jigglypuff, Krei. But as it was, no one truly knew who started that car crash. As people surged around her frantically, calling out to their loved ones and seeing who was injured or not, September was crying by Kennedy's side and clutching her mothers hand, hoping desperately that she could hold the life in her mothers body. However, it was not to be. Strangely, after the Police, led my none other than Officer Jenny, noted that not a soul was injured or taken except for Jillian Joy and Kennedy Joy's. However, some nearby Pokémon were injured. They called in two of the Nurse Joy's, one of which held September as she wept; for she was a sister to Jillian Joy. That day, of her birthday, however, Scorch made a special effort to brighten her day by blowing smoke rings.

September briskly walked past the place that would occasionally haunt her nightmares and entered her house, dropping her backpack off. She propped her back on a nearby stool and with a contented sigh, searched the fridge for anything edible. Nothing seemed to be that way, so she turned to Scorch. "What do you think?"

"Char!" Scorch replied as usual.

September smiled softly, then scrounged through the fridge again. "C'mon, dad, couldn't you have remembered this is a very special day to me for the world..?" But as always, Owen Joy was too busy in a scientific institute, trying to improve the world with nerdy stuff. She wished he didn't spend so much time working with Dr. Ximus, the labs' owner. However, he got paid good money, especially from Professor Cypress, so she ignored it. She heard soft footfalls and looked into the hallway as Johnathan entered, a sly grin on his twelve-year-old face. He had grown well, and stood at around 5 foot 2, and his blond hair had grown out spikily. Lect, the Electrike which belonged to their father, followed shortly.

"Hey, John." September briefly smiled, rustling up her younger brothers hair, which he shook off. Although he was 10 inches shorter then she was, the smile was still on his face. He hadn't gone to get his starter Pokémon yet, even though he was twelve; Professor Cypress instead recommended him to start out with training Lect since their father rarely paid attention to his Pokémon anymore. He was very glad.

"Hey!" Johnathan shouted, a bit too loudly, which September noticed immediately. She also noted that his hands were behind his back.

September narrowed her sky-blue eyes. "What are you hiding?"

Johnathan's electric green eyes sparkled. "A birthday present!" He then opened his arms and flung himself at September, a broad grin on his face. "Happy birthday!"

"Wow." September said. "I didn't think you remember. So, what'd you get me?"

"This." Johnathan said, revealing a box. "I didn't truly buy it," He said sheepishly, "but I found it on the doorstep. I guess somebody wanted to give it to you."

"Gimme that," September said, swiping at her brother and grabbing the box. She shook it, hearing the soft, almost rainlike noise of metal clinking against metal. "What is it?" But at this, Johnathan just shrugged. She opened it, not knowing that her life was about to change forever.

They both stared, wide-eyed and silent, at what was in the box. There, cradled in some red velvet, was a metal necklace, one like she had never spied before. There was an amulet attached that glowed a strage, red, black, and white, almost seemingly pulsating. Finally, Johnathan broke the silence. "Where did this come from?"

September just shrugged, not taking her eyes off the glowing amulet for a second. She fingered it, feeling it was light. She noticed after deftly fingering it that it was distinctly in the shape of a Y. When she put it on, however, is when her life took a turn in an odd path.

**Oh yes, I just wanted to note, if you do in fact want to submit a character, here is the sign-up sheet:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Pokémon:**

**Information about the Pokémon:**

**Are they a Guardian or a regular trainer?(Note: for the Guardian, you can't choose a legendary Pokemon. Also, your character must at least remotely look like the animal they represent. More information about Guardians will appear later. Oh yes, you must also have something your character can wear that helps you harness the Pokémon's power, kinda like September's amulet.):**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Other:**


End file.
